Crisis Of The Realities
by LycoX
Summary: An aged and bitter China White decides that the ultimate way to gain revenge is to twist all of reality to her way of thinking.


**Crisis Of**

 **The Realities**

 **Disclaimer: A little something I've been thinking about recently and takes a nod from the comics.**

* * *

 **Deep In Space 35 Years Later**

An aged Chien Na Wei, better known to some as China White, arrived at what is known as the 'Source Wall'. Something that was located at the far end of the universe and was said to contain great knowledge and mysteries within its walls and beyond it. She had been able to get to this location thanks in part to taking the life of the one known as Metron and stealing his Mobius Chair afterwards. A chair that was capable of taking her through out time and space, and as well as dimensions. The sight of the Source Wall made her smirk in a pleased manner as a glint of madness could easily be seen in her eyes. For years of defeats had taken its toll on her to the point she wanted to deliver one massive blow to all of those who had humiliated her in some way. Most especially the damnedable Green Arrow as he had been the beginning of it beginning back to his early days when the world believed him dead when his family's yacht went down in the Northern China Sea.

The latest blow Na Wei had suffered thanks to him and his friends had come when she was set to achieve complete and total victory by taking control of all of America, only to have it slip right out of her hands thanks to him and his ilk. Luckily, she'd been able to escape before they could throw her into a police car to be taken away to prison again. "The power you possess will grant me all that I desire." Na Wei murmured to herself as she took out a small glowing ring that in another dimension was known as a Chaos Ring.

One she'd taken from some red haired talking creature after killing him with a well timed strike of a blade to his heart. Much as she'd done to the one known as 'Vibe' in her dimension as another component of her plan was his Dark Matter blood that allowed him to create portals anywhere on Earth and to other Earths. Blood that was in a specially made orb that pulsated with blue energy as Na Wei brought it out as well. White began to secure them to a specially made rod she called 'The Righteous Vengeance' that had been made from the Spear of Destiny and the Cosmic Rod with a coating of Nth Metal added to boost its effectiveness. Once this was done, power practically radiated off her rod and her smirk deepened. "Let us begin!"

And with her words, she pointed her weapon at the Source Wall and a beam of power erupted from it and shot at the Wall, creating an opening that Na Wei would be able to go through. Laughing all the way as she did so thanks to the Mobius Chair. Once she was inside, the hole closed up and seconds later, bright rays of light began to erupt from the Source Wall. Followed by a white colored wave of energy that swept out through the universe and into others. Many could only stare in shock at the sight of it as it swept through all of Creation and changed everything. One being however, a certain Nogitsune that was in possession of his own Stiles body, openly embraced the white wave as he could sense the great amount of chaos it was about to cause and wanted in on it. However, thanks to certain measures Earth-19 had taken after being invaded many years ago by another dimension, they would be able to avoid the fate of many other dimensions.

They, including many others before being swept away and changed by the white wave, could swear they heard a dark maniacal laugh as reality was changed. "My God..." Breathed out Cynthia, who'd long ago changed her name to 'Breacher' in honor of her father and had eventually taken over in his place as commanding officer of the organization that policed interdimensional travel on her Earth. That laugh gave her chills as it never seemed to end as all of reality changed.

"Start looking into what happened to cause this!" Ordered the woman urgently and she could only hope that what had just happened could be undone.

 **The New Reality**

In a large room that spoke of pure royalty, was a de-aged and beautiful China White, sitting upon an opulent throne with only a crown as the only sort of clothing she had on. Her long white locks covering her breasts as she had her legs crossed as she brought her eyes over all that was in the room and smiled. "And what has the Empress of the Universe smiling today I wonder?" Came the voice of Ben 'Bronze Tiger' Turner as he came up to her with a smile of his own and wearing only a pair of pants.

Sweat easy to see coming off of him thanks to a training session he'd just completed. "Oh, just feeling rather happy with things is all, husband mine." She told him and he chuckled at that and stole a kiss from her.

"Suppose that's as good a reason as any, my Empress."

As Ben sat down next to her, a Dominator in a well made suit made his arrival. His role in the royal court of the Empress of the Universe was that of 'Herald'. An announcer of arrivals and deliverer of messages. "My Empress Wei, the Guiding Light of us all in the Universe, the representative of the Order of Chaos has arrived."

The Order of Chaos being a group made up of chaos lovers and butcherers. Founded decades ago by a Nogitsune and still led by him to this day. Amongst the Order's members are Kate Argent, Peter Hale, Anarky, Beverly Barlowe, Zhuul, Darth Vader, Scorpina, Strife, Harley Quinn, Loki, Megabyte, and Carnage. Na Wei nodded in approval of this with that smile of her's still present and stood up, her hair still covering her breasts. "Excellent! Please, send them in!"

"Very well! Presenting to the Court of Empress Wei, the Beast of Gevaudan himself, Sebastian Valet! Along with his young protege, Mason Hewitt!"

A man with dark long hair in a ponytail made his arrival in a finely made suit, a smirk was seen on his face as he made his way inside. "Ahh, my Empress, as lovely as always. And your taste in décor as lovely as ever. Wouldn't you agree, young Mason?" He asked of the young African American boy who followed him in.

"Oh, yeah, definitely!"

Na Wei chuckled for a moment before speaking. "And what news do you bring me, Sebastian Valet?"

"Darth Vader and Megabyte have successfully crushed the foolish rebellion led by the Yukimura/Yamashiro Alliance in the Organa Walker galaxy. They are enroute with the heads of the leaders of the rebellion as we speak."

"This is most excellent news indeed and I think it deserves a celebration!" Declared Na Wei most happily.

"Jester! Begin the entertainment! Servants, bring food, drink, and music! Herald, ensure that this news is known to all!"

As various servants and the Herald Dominator did as told, a lone figure in a green outfit that had seen better days made his appearance. He was beaten, rather thin, and looked as if all thought of hope of freedom was forever gone from him. Some still remembered him as Oliver Queen, a man who'd been foolish enough to dare try and take down the Empress of the Universe and ultimately failed in the end. His punishment was to essentially be her slave in whatever way she preferred. Once a few feet away from her, he began to dance for her's and the amusement of various others. China White clapped in approval with that smile in place and sat back down on her throne. She looked to her rather amused husband and traced a finger on his arm, causing him to look at her. "Your wife and Empress desires to be pleased by you, my love."

Ben chuckled as he moved to get in between her legs on his knees. "And I am not one to ever deny my Empress her desires." He told her and moments later, a loud gasp of pleasure erupted from her as he began to please her as various cheers could be heard through out the Palace of the Empress of the Universe and outside of it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well now, that happened! Would you guys want to see more of this or nah?**


End file.
